elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abah's Landing
Abah's Landing is a city located in the northeastern corner of Hew's Bane, Hammerfell. Quests *A Double Life *A Secret Shame *A Faded Flower *Cleaning House *Everyone Has A Price *Forever Hold Your Peace *His Greatest Treasure *Partners in Crime *The Cutpurse's Craft *The Dark Moon's Jaws *The One That Got Away *The Shark's Teeth Locations *Abah's Landing Fighters Guildhall *Abah's Landing Mages Guildhall *Abah's Landing Wayshrine *Apprentice Lodgings *Bahrez's House *Bank of Abah's Landing *Banker's Office *Darano's House *Gemane's House *Glyphs of Magrus' Favor *Hew's Mane *Hoof In Hand Stables *Hubalajad Palace *Jamadin's House *Lady Balina's Mansion *Leaping Frog Courtyard *Leaping Frog Sundries *Private Storeroom *Pick Your Poison *Promenade *Sailor's Rest *Salvilo's Wonderful Potions *Sharper's Alley *Silver-Claw's Warehouse *Spotless Goods Shipping Concern *Sulima Mansion *Tall Papa's Hoard *This One Sells Glyphs *The Diamond Thimble *The Dreamsnake *The Serpent and the Senche *Thieves Den *Velmont Mansion *Velsa's Villa *Weaver's Storeroom Districts Abah's Landing is split into four districts: Manor District The northern Manor District is the grandest location in Abah's Landing. It is home to the most wealthy and elite merchant lords and families of the city. ---- Bazaar District The central Bazaar District is home to the city's stores and common residences. It is also home to the docks/harbor of the city, containing many ships. ---- Warehouse District The southern Warehouse is a section of the city filled with cargo and workers, transporting goods in and out of Abah's Landing. It is off-limits to the Vestige, meaning that if one enters it, they will gain a bounty if detected. ---- Flooded District The south-eastern Flooded District is home to the city's slums and lower-class citizens. Nobody lives on the Crocodile-infested ground of the district, instead preferring to live higher up on the floors. Notable items *Skyshard – On the roof of the bank, can be accessed from This One Sells Glyphs *''In Defense of Prince Hubalajad'' – In Leaping Frog Sundries *''A Call for Common Hair'' – After the entrance to Hew's Mane *''Arrest Order - Velsa'' – During "Cleaning House" *''Captain Evani's Log'' – Aboard The Dreamsnake *''Help Complete Abah's Local History'' – On a table in front of Lady Balina's Mansion's entrance *''Journal of Ventilias Proximus'' – In the Private Storeroom, after some progress in Thieves Guild questline *''Letter to Velsa'' – Acquired during "A Faded Flower" *''Abah's Landing Merchant Lords, V. 2'' – In a bedroom on the second floor of Lady Balina's Mansion *''Abah's Landing Merchant Lords, V. 4'' – In Velmont Mansion, next to the door to the Foye *''Abah's Landing Merchant Lords, V. 5'' – Behind This One Sells Glyphs *''Abah's Landing Merchant Lords, V. 6'' – On the rooftop of a bulding adjacent to Apprentice Lodgings *''Mudcrab Order Request'' – In the big tent by the wayshrine *''Prince Hew and the Haj Mota Chariot'' – On a platform next to Velmont Mansion entrance *''Prince Hew and the Three-Legged Race'' – In front of Sulima Mansion *''Silver Claw's Ledger'' – During "Cleaning House", in Spotless Goods Shipping Concern after the quest *''The Red Curse, Volume 1'' – On the roof of a building west of Sharper's Valley *''The Red Curse, Volume 3'' – At the stall on the western pier *''Warehouse Under New Ownership'' – At one of the entrances to Silver-Claw's Warehouse *''The Elf, the Egg, and the Almost-Dragon'' – Acquired during "A Double Life" *''Letter to Lady Sulima'' – In the southern room on the first floor of Sulima Mansion *''Letter to Percy Velmont'' – During "Everyone Has A Price" *''Orders from Lady Anais'' – During "Everyone Has A Price" *''Travel Itinerary'' – During "Everyone Has A Price" *''Urgent Message from Walks-Softly'' – At the end of "Everyone Has A Price" *''Saroldo's Greatest Treasure'' – Northwest of the southernmost room, after "His Greatest Treasure" *''Silver-Claw's Forged Wedding Invitation'' – During "Forever Hold Your Peace" *''An Excerpt from the Book of Seasons'' – During "Forever Hold Your Peace", in Magnifica Falorah's room *''Letter to Velsa'' – During "A Faded Flower" In Thieves Den: *''Abah's Landing Merchant Lords, V. 1'' – On a crate west from the Moneylender *''Kari's Hit List'' – On a round table under the dome in the central chamber *''Lady in the Cistern: Andarri's Theory'' – On a table north of the central chamber *''Lady in the Cistern: Velsa's Theory'' – Southeastern tunnel, after "That Which Was Lost" *''Lady in the Cistern: Thrag's Theory'' – Near the exit leading beyond the city, after some progress *''Lady in the Cistern: Quen's Theory'' – East from the Merchant, after Quen's final quest *''Lady in the Cistern: Walks-Softly's Theory'' – East from the Guild Merchant, after Walk-Softly's final quest *''Lady in the Cistern: Silver-Claw's Theory'' – Near the southern Fence, after some progress *''Lady in the Cistern: Velsa's Theory'' – Southern part of the den, after some progress *''Lady in the Cistern: Zeira's Theory'' – On a crate under the dome in the central chamber *''Look at this Guard Dispatch!'' – On a pillar near the eastern exit *''Missing: Gordonkha the Shark and Lazy Murshez'' – On a pillar north of the central chamber *''Missing: Khiruna'' – On the wall near the door leading to the eastern exit *''No Fuss, No Rush'' – On a table by the Moneylender *''To My Unknown Benefactor'' – On a table under the dome in the central chamber *''King Farangel's Ode to Wayrest'' – After being stolen from the original location and placed on the stand *''Murshez Is Dead'' – To the right from the merchant, after some progress *''Scouting Report: The Hideaway'' – On a desk in a room near the exit leading beyond the city, after some progress *''Scouting Report: Underground Sepulcher'' – On a table with a map in a room near the exit leading beyond the city, after some progress *''Scouting Report: Deadhollow Halls'' – On the wall in a room near the exit leading beyond the city, after some progress *''Word of Khiruna'' — Southwest from the merchant, after some progress *''Lady Balina's Wedding Invitation'' – During "Forever Hold Your Peace" or after it, on a table under the dome in the central chamber *''Lord Wallavir's Wedding Invitation'' – During "Forever Hold Your Peace" or after it, on a table under the dome in the central chamber *''Faradan's Letter'' – During "That Which Was Lost" *''Page 71: Erendette's Account'' – After "That Which Was Lost" near the southern Fence *''Arrest Writ'' – After "That Which Was Lost", southwest of the southern chamber Quest-starting items: *''Note from Velsa'' – Under the knife on the wall in a room near the exit leading beyond the city, after some progress *''Note from Quen'' – Northwest of the southernmost room, after some progress *''Note from Walks-Softly'' – Northeast of the southernmost room, after some progress *''Message from Walks-Softly'' – Northeast of the southernmost room, after some progress *''Note from Velsa'' – On a pillar in a chamber with Guild Trader *''Note from Zeira'' – On a table in a chamber with Guild Trader *''Message from Velsa'' – On a table next to the fake wall entrance Characters *Abadarun *Abah's Landing Guard *Aconia Getha *Adenar *Aenthannir *Aldurlde *Alirfire *Alrdorion *Alzabeh *Amjhad *Anais Velmont *Anbi *Andarri *Anton Jenole *Ardalure – Mystic *Argurgol *Ashahdr *Aurelia Barbula *Avrippe Jegnole – Leatherworker *Bailiyya *Bakhum *Balen Hlaalu *Barnibi *Behshusaron *Belenius Lentinus *Belwanril *Beovar *Bernetta Favraud *Bhosim *Bivale Dreleth *Brendngul *Brucus Gurges *Brughamug *Burdog *Calvus Marcrina *Castarnisse *Chief Inspector Rhanbiq *Cingulnya *Cirunra – Woodworker *Clara Reynaud *Claude Justal *Colaadron *Dahnadreel *Dakharri *Damien Menillet *Dan-Meesei *Dardalmoth *Dar-Zish *Delmus Ulvel *Delric Thielde *Dergla *Deverak Arnese *Dhemeeta *Dhulimdin *Dombuza *Dorianne Stelanie *Dorzara *Drago Milielle *Dravin Berer (Cistern) *Dredhedil *Drinar Vilas *Durrinia *Eanurlemar *Earyawaen *Ebzahd *Edeonore Geontene *Edundor *Eifbrir *Elurmeril – Blacksmith *Endriwen *Erengor *Erolndil *Erthelgor *Faenthundor *Fahrazadar *Fahrzuzh *Falleh *Fanuwende *Fa'ren-dar *Farasad *Farvyn Rethan *Fenteladir – Brewer *Ferlulril *Fermadnar *Fethis Drarara *Fevus Dralen *Findarninur *Firgiel *Florentius Florius *Fothyna Indavel *Foves Nelas *Gaenennor *Gaerthgorn *Galalrimon *Gathewen *Gavo Petilius *Gazunil *Gervaise Siniel *Ghadffer *Ghaninad – Merchant *Gharakul – Armorer *Ghazana *Gherneem *Gilen Beni *Gilinthinar *Ginalir *Ginette Justal *Glagag gra-Khamug *Glaz *Glooring *Gluthob *Golmerea Severin *Gom-Tulm *Gulargh *Gustave Lia *Hadkyr *Hadona *Haidarah *Halidur *Halinargo *Harowen *Haythehdi *Hazanah *He-Cuts-the-Flesh – Chef *Henenme *Hensora *Hester Missonnier *Hinhad *Hireling Guard *Hiroufar *Hiyyara *Hola Fair-Hair *Hrunvatr *Hunts-in-Water *Hunts-with-Daggers *Husbifah *Ilermarin *Indradriel *Indyen *Isanmetil *Iszreena (during cutscene) *Izbemir *Jasmine Geves *Jera Decanius *Jherak *Jorckyld *Josseline Moret *Kahen af-Jamadin *Kalrzud *Kamdemad *Kanadiy *Kari *Karzik *Kavdarubel *Kavsharz *Keel-Kia *Keylja *Khadora *Khadzalar *Khambua *Khaygi *Kheriwa *Khubzyat *Kiarallah *Kihrasha *Kjo *Lady Sulima *Lafka *Landalla *Laqshua *Lareika *Latelan *Lathdur *Laurisac Zammes *Lianedirre *Lithindur *Lugdugul *Luinillcar *Machouz *Magnifica Falorah *Mahuza *Majhoub *Mamaea *Mamhua *Manradh *Marane Tailas *Marayna Velmont *Marsim *Mathesa Darano *Mathilie Northwind *Maxelle Carsitien *Maxim Falvo *Maxine Stieve *Mazhuz *Megvarda *Meshouz *Methulu Rurvyn *Michele Rohde *Mideyah *Mirasal *Mirzid *Mizhan *Mizibuk *Mizrayda *Molvirian Lactucinus *Mormelcarion *Mornandil *Mozhenie *Mubdanath *Mubshabar *Muglugd *Muhmeylah *Mulgabesh *Nabar – Stablemaster *Nabdanir *Nadofah *Nallorwen *Nalthenlir *Nalvyna Drarara *Narahni *Nareb Beni *Narkir *Narzasir *Natalo Barbula *Nathyne Selvilo *Nebuin *Nebzez *Nemalarian *Cosh *Niro Clinius *Nomu-Goh *Nonenamwen *Norerama *Noryesar *Nugwugg *Nuula Seran *Nyomie Gemane *Odeel-Tul *Ohalorne *Olmarinn *Olyn Nolar *Open-Hands *Ormax Kirbatha *Paawelaya *Panardil *Parvana *Pawalar *Pelena Paterculus *Penanlinwe *Penindur *Percius Loche *Percy Velmont *Perranas *Perridah *Pharbadan *Pimsy *Pritia Vano *Qadeeda *Qasrin *Quen *Raezargi *Rajmer *Ralds Marvos *Rannonda *Rasaba *Regine Vautri *Regulus Decanius *Rensh *Resrytte *Rhadreel *Rhadshathil *Ri'shalur *Rihahaz *Rindral Uvalas *Rithussah *Robier Zylippe *Rohefa *Rohzika *Rokrya *Rols Virith *Romefta *Ronwiramwen *Roshouida *Rushmeek *Ryeshta *Sabhell *Sabileh *Sahlei *Sajhadi *Salerne *Saryeh *Seeks-Old-Words *Senilias Murrius *Sha'ad *Shabhehm *Shardaza *Shiny-Trades *Shogorn *Shuzaad *Sig All-Friend *Silver-Claw *Sings-in-Shadows *Sirone Ascent *Soran Velmont *Speaks-With-Hammer *Spencer Rye *Split-Nose – Enchanter *Still-Waters *Sukh *Surolmoril *Szugogroth *Taanuire *Taanya *Talvenyl Salvilo – Alchemist *Taminal – Clothier *Tanar Reni *Tasisa *Tashmin *Tavjor *Tavrina *Telultur *Temgrid *Terirwen *Thanelen Drad *Thiingelien *Thollebros *Thrag *Thragosh *Thromkjar *Tilalime *Tlixult *Torkming *Tovjor *Tumma-Beekus *Turalla *Ubrabih *Ulcunariel *Ulms Davus *Ulozikh *Umuor *Undwinwe *Unwudil *Urbzag gra-Bagol *Urluudomas *Uumernenil *Valnurion *Varisipa *Vasanha *Velan Brussiner *Velsa *Veranir *Vilbia Antonius *Virwen *Walks-Softly *Wanam-Jaa *Waylamud *Xeejalish *Xugirus-Dimik – Carpenter *Yanajah *Yll *Ysabel Lielleve *Zabani *Zabka *Zafrik *Zahdarr *Zahideh *Zainabah *Zairuni *Zamnell *Zazamosa *Zazanisa *Zeira *Zemiran *Zhiranaz *Zineah *Zorafar *Zorallah Enemies *Crocodile *Hireling Guard *Iron Wheel: **Iron Wheel Archer **Iron Wheel Sentinel **Iron Wheel Nightblade **Sub-Captain Brand *Kotu Gava Broodmother (southwestern part of city) *Sawoyewen *Lond *Spider: **Giant Spider **Spider **Young Spider Creatures *Camel *Cat *Chicken *Dog *Dragon Frog *Goat *Horse *Mannequin *Monkey *Ox *Rat *Sep Adder Gallery Abah's Landing Preview (1).png Abah's Landing Preview (2).png Abah's Landing Preview (3).png Abah's Landing Preview (4).png Abah's Landing Preview (5).png Abah's Landing 2.png Abah's Landing 3.png Hubalajad's statue.png|Hubalajad's statue Nocturnal Statue Preview (Bottom).png|Nocturnal statue preview (bottom) Appearances * ru:Причал Абы pl:Abah's Landing fr:Débarcadère d'Abah Category:Thieves Guild: Cities Category:Online: Hammerfell Locations Category:Thieves Guild: Skyshard Locations Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Cities